The invention relates to an improved labelling system for printing labels with information relating to the product to be labelled, in particular in the horticultural sector.
The purpose of labels is basically to inform the customers, for example, about the manufacturer of the product, universal and place-related trade names and product properties, the price, contraindications and the like--in other words standardized and varying information. It is important for the consumer that, in addition to the planting instructions, images of mature and flowering plants are also shown on the label and the customer information is thus optimized.
A known labelling system has been published in the Applicant's German Utility Model Application No. 9215978.8 a few years ago. For various reasons, however, it did not become established on the market. The essential disadvantage was that, owing to the separation between image data and specific text data, the flexibility for the user was not optimal. The users required to stock a certain quantity of labels printed with various images and having preprinted images and designations, for example (cf. page 4, paragraph 2, of the German Utility Model) in order to be able to print the desired information to be varied by the user in these labels to prepare usable labels from the prefabricated labels. With an average range of 2000-2500 different plants, for example on a plant dealer's premises, this meant an enormous administrative and stock-keeping effort. Further problems arose from software implications which had not been optimally solved.
Thus, in the case of the known label, for example, an unassociated text might be printed by an inexperienced person on a label preprinted with the image, since in fact the image was already preprinted.